There are known flexible guide members, especially for the precise positioning of components. These guide members are known to have a nonlinear restoring force, with a nonlinearity defect on the order of one percent, which is equivalent to several hundreds of seconds per day. Although this design has great advantages, it therefore has the drawback of not being isochronous.
CH Patent Nos 509617 and 509618 in the name of OMEGA Louis Brant & Frères disclose a resonator with a plurality of long sinuous elastic strips, with two parallel pierced plates, connected, at two diametrically opposite points on their periphery, to each other and to a frame, each plate being formed by several rings, or several zigzag arms, each connecting one of these connecting points to a central weight. These plates vibrate in phase opposition perpendicularly to their planes, and each has a generally circular shape. Depending on the case, each plate is formed of a series of concentric rings connected by attachment members offset by 90°, or each zigzag arm is formed of a series of elements in concentric arcs of a circle.
CH Patent No 481411 in the name of MOVADO describes a resonator with long flexible loop-shaped strips connecting a network of weights.
FR Patent Nos 1442041 and 1421123 in the name of Centre Electronique Horloger also describe systems similar to the above system.